


That's How We Roll

by Angelolatry (EvelynRaith)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRaith/pseuds/Angelolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet - How Season 8 should have ended.  (Starting of the End!Verse).  I actually wrote this back in April, before we knew the ending.  It still applies.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How We Roll

The Trials are complete, Hell is closed and the angels have left, Castiel has given up his grace to save Sam and is now hopelessly human. Dean heard him say that he’s practically useless this way as he hobbled away on what was clearly a broken foot.

The gates are closed, no demon escapes Hell now. Those that were left on Earth will remain there and they work to unify all that goes bump in the night against humanity. Breaking out of the darkness and setting sights on becoming the top of the food chain. Claiming whole cities as their own.

Sam said he found a place they can hole up until they can get back to the Bunker. Regroup, lick their wounds and find allies. It’s an abandoned summer camp that he discovered mentioned in Bobby’s journal. Camp Chitaqua. Dean doesn’t say a word, he just goes along.

When they arrive at the run down camp, Chuck is already there to greet them. Dean climbs out of the impala and meets him. 

“Somehow I knew you’d show up here.” Chuck says nervously.

“Probably because you’re a friggin’ prophet, Chuck.” Dean snips.

“Right, well, I’m here to help, what can I do?” He shuffles his feet, Dean always did make him nervous.

“You hoard toilet paper.” Dean says with a sad smirk on his face. ”Hoard it, Chuck. Hoard it like it’s made of gold.” Dean turns and walks around to the other side of the impala to help Cas out. Chuck is left standing in the middle of the pathway, confused as Dean helps Cas up the walk and into one of the cabins.

Dean helps the fallen angel get comfortable on a cot close to the door. ”Don’t worry,” He says in a low rumble, bending to prop up Castiel’s broken foot, “Now that you’re human, I’ll take care of you, Cas.” 

Cas grabs Dean’s wrist as he stands up again. ”No Dean.” His deep blue eyes meeting Dean’s and locking there. ”We’ll take care of each other… because that’s how we roll.”


End file.
